Noble Impact Fanfiction!
by SarahIsCutee
Summary: What happens when you join the best guild on Tera and you feel in place? You write a fanfiction about your guildies! that's what you do. In this story Bromelth, our guild master of Noble Impact will be practicing his PvP with the Officer of Noble impact.


**Welcome to Noble Impact's Fanfiction!**

**I'm Sarah, otherwise known as Bunneary from Mount Tyrannas.**

**I hope you guildies are ready ;D you could be next.**

***laughs mischievously***

**Pairings: BromxShuri**

**Place: Pathfinder Post**

_Bromelth, _The Castanic berserker, wielding that huge axe behind him, while standing confidently in his business his PvP with his officer of Noble Impact, Shurima, a Priest who stood the same way as Brom, wearing his favorite mesh jacket and tight speedos and was also excellent at PvP. "Shuri, can you duel me? I wanna try out a new combo." Shurima accepted the duel, The countdown started. "Duel will begin in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Begin." The system said.

Shurima stood there waiting for Brom to try out his combo. "Are you afk Brom?" Shurima asked. "No" Brom said in that same sharp tone he always uses. "I'm just picturing how I'm going to carry this out." Shurima looked puzzled. The game only allows a set of combo's that you can do per class. This intrigued Shurima. "Welp if you're still planning, I'm gonna go ahead and attack." Shurima grabbed his staff and was about to use Zenobia's vortex, but before he could Brom threw his axe in a Tomahawk form knocking the staff out of Shurima's hand. Before Shurima could act, Brom had pounced on Shurima and held him down.

"Brom! What the hell are you doing?! Get off me!" " I told you I wanted to try out a new combo didn't I? Just relax." Shurima was getting nervous. The older male who considered himself the Alpha was sitting on top of him, holding him down, The next action he did surprised him. Brom started to take off that nice suit he always wore. Shurima started to struggle. "Brom! S-S-Stop! What the hells wrong with you?!" "I told you to relax. now shut up." Shurima was really getting scared. "Was this even allowed in the game?" He questioned. Brom who was now shirtless, still pinning Shurima down with his body, he started to explore the other male. Brom started sucking on Shuri's nipple. Shuri was struggling to hold back a moan but when Brom pinched his other nipple he couldn't hold back. "Ahhh!" Shuri moaned. Brom went lower, Kissing Shuri's abdomen as he was getting closer and closer to what he wanted to try out. Brom brushed his hand over Shurima's crotch. Shurima blushed in shock, was this what Brom wanted all along? His own Guildmaster is touching him in a place he wouldn't let anyone else but himself touch. Brom rubbed back and forth earning moan after moan from Shurima. Shurima's member started to come to life." Lets see what you've been hiding under here." Shuri's speedos came right off, and out popped an 8 inch castanic cock. Shuri gasped. He was totally exposed in front of his guildmaster. "I-i-Is this what you wanted to see?" Shuri said nervously. Brom made enough space from Him and Shuri so he could take off his remaining pieces of clothing. Off came those black plants and what was left was a black piece of underwear. "Don't be shocked." Brom said in a confident tone. Brom removed his underwear, and out popped an 11 inch Castanic cock. Shuri stared. Nervous scared and anxious. Nervous because he's never been with a male or female Race on the game. Scared because this was his guildmaster, his superior for fucks sake. and anxious because he wanted his guildmaster to take the V-card Shuri hung on to proudly. Brom stood over Shuri. "Hey..Shuri what's my favorite saying?" "His favorite saying?" Shuri thought to himself. "Isn't it… Sucks?" "To Suck." Brom said while shoving his 11 inch cock halfway into Shuri's mouth. Shuri was shocked at the sudden intrusion, He wasn't ready for that monster cock to be in his mouth, but that wasn't going to stop Brom. "C'mon Shuri, Suck. If you wont suck then let me show you how it's done." Brom started to move in Shuri's mouth. Shuri went wide-eyed. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to displease his guildmaster. Shuri started to suck. "Use your tongue some more Shuri, put it under my cock." Shuri complied, he started using his tongue more and was earning grunts from Brom.

Brom noticed Shuri's cock was twitching. He removed his cock from Shuri's mouth. "You're new to this so let me show you how its done." Shuri seemed a little disappointed. It sounded like Brom has done this with other people. Brom assumed the 69 position, and put his cock back in Shuri's mouth. Brom took in Shuri's cock as well. "See? *suck* you gotta *suck* use your *suck* tongue *pop*. Shuri started sucking feverishly on Brom's cock. "T-There you go Shuri! just like that!" Brom started to pump in Shuri's mouth. "Damnn your mouth is so hot, I'm gonna cum." Brom thrusted a few more times into Shuri's mouth before he shot streams of cum down Shuri's throat. Brom removed himself from Shuri's mouth and got off the younger male. "Welp, that's it for now. thanks for sucking me." Brom said coldly. "Wait!" Shuri shouted. "I-I…..I want to cum to!" Brom looked at Shuri. "Go play with yourself then." Shuri looked Brom in the eyes. " You don't understand Brom… you're the first person to ever do this to me… I-I want to feel you inside me..I want you to make me feel good. Please!" Brom blushed a little trying to hide it. "Well hey.. if you want me to fuck you that bad here, suck on my fingers for abit." Shuri did as instructed. He sucked on Brom's finger until Brom felt they were moist enough. "Alright Shuri, bend over." Shuri bended over. He waited to see what Brom's next move would be. "Take a deep breathe, Breathe in." As Shuri finished breathing in, Brom stuck in one of his fingers. Shuri exhaled while yelping in pain at the finger entering him. Brom moved his finger around, searching for gold. He added another finger and started to move them in a scissoring motion. Shuri started to moan louder than he was before. Each moan Brom heard, revived his cock back to life. Hearing Shuri moan was like him using resurrection on Brom's cock. Brom added a third finger and desperately trying to find that G-spot of Shuri's. Shuri moaned loud, He was sure the NPC's heard him. Brom had found that G-Spot and was ready to enter Shuri.

Brom grabbed his cock, He spit on it just for a little extra lubrication. He positioned himself over Shuri. "Ready?" "Yea! Put it in." Shuri yelped. "You're sure you can take this? I mean look I-" Brom was cut on when Shuri pushed himself all the way on Brom's cock. What Brom didn't see was Shuri reach for his staff. Brom was groaning Shuri was riding Brom at a steady pace. Something bothered Brom, when Shuri sat on his cock he didn't scream in pain or nothing. Then he noticed a faint aura around Shuri and realized Kaia's shield was casted. "Damn Shuri you sure know how to ride a cock for your first time." Brom was too confident and Shuri wanted to break that. "Shuri! You're so tight. I think I might cum!" Shuri's plan was going fine. "SHURI!" Brom shot his load into Shuri… but Shuri didn't stop riding him. "AGHH AHHH! Shuri! OKAY STOP!" Brom was losing some confidence, Shuri couldn't feel a thing because of the Kaia's shield but Brom already came, making his cock get extremely sensitive. The bushes rattled a little bit. The noise the bushes made were muffled by Broms pleas for Shuri to get off his cock. "Well, Well would you look at this. I knew I heard moaning!" It was Senpai who had found Brom and Shuri having their little fun. Senpai knew what was going on and wanted to help Brom out a little bit. Shuri's eyes were shut, until something hit him. When his eyes opened he looked into the corner and seen that he'd been plagued by a priest. "WHAT?!" Shuri knew he was in some deep shit. "Brom had notice Shuri stopped riding him. Shuri had agony all over his face as his kaia's shield was plagued away, he felt Broms cock pulsing inside him. 'SHURI YOU LITTLE SHIT. YOU DIDNT WANT TO STOP RIGHT?" Brom was heated. He lifted Shuri up and stood on his own two legs and started to pump inside Shuri rough and fast. "BROM! BROM! YOU'RE TOO BIG PLEASE STOP! TAKE IT OUT! IT HURTS!" Shuri was getting torn. Brom didn't care. "YOU SHOULD'VE STOPPED WHEN I SAID SO I'M YOUR GUILDMASTER, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER DISOBEY ME AGAIN." Brom dropped Shuri to the ground. He placed himself at Shuri's entrance and shouted. Senpai watched and enjoyed. "He just used Fiery rage! This is getting gooood" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shuri had gotten use to the hardened piece inside him. and started pumping his own. "MORE BROM MORE! PUNISH ME MORE!" Brom Impaled Shuri going all the way out and pushing all the way back in. Shuri was close to his climax and Brom was right behind him. "CUM SHURI, YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION." Shuri pumped with all the energy he had left. "BROM! I'-I-'I'M CUMMING!" Shuri came on broms abdomen area and his own. "DAMN YOU GOT TIGHTER I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, I'M CUMMING!" Brom Released inside Shuri and when he was done, pulled out of Shuri.

Brom laid naked, so did Shurima. Brom opened his eyes to see the system say. Duel won! "Wow. I totally forgot we were in a duel." Shuri blushed. I like your new combo, can we do it again sometime?" Brom laughed as he put back on his costume. "Sure thing shuri, you're lucky you're my training partner. Shuri laughed while also noticing something. He looked in the chat box and read that He'd been defeated by Brom, hearing laughter in the background. Shuri started to blush. "Br-Brom people were here!" Brom looked around. "We're the only ones here Shuri, everyone else is fighting in spring valley." then they heard it! Senpai couldn't control her laughter anymore. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Shuri looked at Senpai embarrassed as hell. "SENPAI! WERE YOU THERE THE WHOLE TIME?!... IT WAS YOU WHO PLAGUED ME!" Senpai finally controlled her laughter. "Hey! I was helping my guildmaster, and from the looks of it, You helped him to!" Shuri's face was now red. DAMMIT SENPAI! I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK!

_**Wao! My first guild fanfiction, and it sure won't be the last!**_


End file.
